


Bolero

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulu enjoys dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bolero

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

This holiday makes little sense to him, but it keeps the captain happy and gives Hikaru a chance to dance, so he can’t complain. He spends most of the officer party on the dance floor section of the rec room, spinning about with anyone who gets too close, from Scotty to Uhura to Christine Chapel, who flows smoothly with his lead but keeps casting furtive glances over his shoulder at Mr. Spock. Spock, naturally, stays away from the commotion, standing demurely at a sidewall. He’s currently enjoying a break of silence from Kirk and Dr. McCoy, who’ve been trying to pester him out into the fray all night, and now dance close by in each other’s arms, likely just so they can tease him every few steps. Why Spock stands by to hear it, Hikaru has no idea. 

Well, he has some. The festivities are infectious. They’ve been on route for two weeks with nothing to do, and any excuse to celebrate is well received. There’s an art to dancing not so different than fencing, and Hikaru takes a certain joy from spinning a beautiful woman under his arm, only for her to flash with surprise, then interest, and step closer to him on the rebound, her eyes finally leaving their resident wallflower for Hikaru’s calm smile. 

She gets no chance to explore that newfound interest. No sooner has she tightened her grip in his hand when she gets a tap on her shoulder. They both look around, her with a jolt of curiosity and him with a knowing grin. He had a feeling this would happen.

Pavel gives them an awkward look that translates as a thinly veiled scowl. Before they’ve even fully halted their movement, he asks, “May I cut in?”

Christine looks a tad flustered but shrugs good-naturedly, detangling from Hikaru to turn to Pavel. But he ducks right past her, avoiding her outstretched arms and firmly attaching himself to Hikaru. He grabs one of Hikaru’s hand and Hikaru’s hip and angles his body between Hikaru and Christine, which has her lifting an eyebrow and Hikaru stifling a snort. Fortunately, Uhura swoops in to sweep Christine away, and Hikaru’s left to reposition his own partner. 

He can tell Pavel’s distracted, because he lets Hikaru remove his wrist and take it up to Hikaru’s shoulder; Hikaru grabs Pavel’s waist accordingly. He likes leading, and Pavel’s lead is always too jolted for his tastes. As soon as Hikaru guides them into the first step, Pavel hisses, “What are you dancing wizh her for?” His accent becomes thicker in his irritation, but his face is more a pout than anger. It’s too cute for Hikaru to take seriously.

“You dance with women all the time,” Hikaru responds easily.

“But _you_ don’t.”

“Evidently I do, if only to make you jealous.”

Pavel wrinkles his nose, blushing hotly across his cheeks. Then he looks away, clearly embarrassed at his own possessiveness, and Hikaru can’t help a laugh. He takes the opportunity to spin Pavel under his arm, and on the rebound, he pulls Pavel right up against him. Pavel grunts and looks to Hikaru again, close enough for Hikaru to give him a quick kiss and their noses to stay touching. Hikaru slides his hand from Pavel’s waist down to his rear, staying near the top for public’s sake but nonetheless rubbing gently. Hikaru has to resist the urge to squeeze it and suck Pavel in for another kiss; he can see the fire sharp in Pavel’s eyes. 

Right against Pavel’s lips, Hikaru purrs, “I never bring women back to my quarters, either.” Pavel bites his lip and looks _ravenous_. 

He tries to lunge forward for another kiss, but Hikaru jerks away, guiding them through the dance the whole time. Pavel’s scowl deepens, Hikaru’s grin broadening. The crowd’s pulsing around them, the air thick with string music and the smell of synthesized food. Hikaru wanted to enjoy the atmosphere a little longer, but the longer he looks at Pavel, the harder it gets. 

Pavel mutters bitterly, “I wish you were not considered a senior officer, so we could go back to our quarters right now.”

Hikaru tilts his head and muses, “Perhaps we can’t go that far, but there’s no reason we can’t sneak off to the washroom for a few minutes.” Pavel turns bright red, but his face screws up with determination. His hand squirms in Hikaru’s grip to weave their fingers together. As fun as dancing is, having Pavel alone is always better.

So Hikaru concedes to tug Pavel off the dance floor, ready for some new moves.


End file.
